1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cosmetic compositions in the form of sticks having excellent clarity, stability and mildness.
2. The Related Art
Cosmetic compositions in stick form are well-known. These compositions may be employed as deodorants, antiperspirants, lipsticks and the like. Efforts have been made in the art to provide such compositions with skin mildness properties and with clarity for improved aesthetics.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,924 (Luebbe et al) discloses a transparent soap gel cosmetic stick stated to possess good cosmetics as well as clarity. Deodorant formulas are described therein containing a polyhydric alcohol, soap, an ethyoxylated-propoxylated fatty alcohol and a deodorant active, such as Triclosan, in an aqueous carrier. Similar compositions are reported in U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,465 (Sampson et al) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,185 (DiPietro).
Soap gel technology to achieve solid sticks has also been employed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,889 (Yuhas). Therein is reported an aqueous sodium stearate-water vehicle delivering an active ingredient for deposit on human skin. Among the actives are bacteriostats, fungistats, pigments, dyes, perfumes, emollients, humectants, ultraviolet absorbers, talc and insect repellants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,916 (Geria) describes an analgesic stick comprising a delivery system of alcohol, soap, water and a variety of analgesic agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,465 (Schmolka) discloses preparation of transparent ringing organic polymer gels structured through use of a polyoxyethylated-polyoxypropylene glycol adduct of ethylene diamine. Deodorant actives, astringents and pesticides were said to be includable within the gel structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,421 (Schmolka) reports formation of gels through use of polyoxyethylene-polyoxypropylene block polymers providing transparent products which may incorporate antiperspirant, astringent, antiseptic and other actives.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,306 (Slater) is concerned with formulation of frozen colognes. Among the components required to form stick products are a solid alcohol base having dispersed therein a minor amount of a water-soluble soap. Deodorant sticks are described therein with a major amount of alcohol solidified by a minor amount of sodium stearate, a deodorant and a minor amount of a lower alkylolamine soap.
EP 0 137 173 (Graham) describes a deodorant formulation containing a lower alcohol, water and amino alkanol, such as 2-amino-2-methylpropan-1-ol. Amino alcohols were said to provide improved deodorancy and clear formulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,578 (Burger et al) describes an antiperspirant composition in the form of a transparent stick comprising a mixture of aluminum chlorohydrate, ethoxylated nonionic surfactant, a volatile silicone, an emollient oil and water.
Beyond the technical literature, there is also in public use a wide variety of translucent deodorant sticks. For instance, a typical product such as Power Stick.RTM. lists on the package as ingredients: propylene glycol, water, sodium stearate, lauramide DEA, fragrance, Triclosan, hydroxyethylcellulose and colorants.
A problem with the known art is that the products are relatively harsh to the skin. This is especially evident with soap structured gels. When a part of the soap is replaced with another structurant such as an ethoxylated-propoxylated fatty alcohol, irritancy is reduced without compromising rigidity. However, this and other mildness-promoting ingredients have not provided the desired high degree of clarity.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic stick that is mild towards the skin.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic stick having improved clarity.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic stick for use as a deodorant with the improved properties of lower irritation and clarity.
A still further object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic stick that does not opacify upon storage
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent by consideration of the following summary, detailed description and examples.